


Find Our Way Home [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Weeeeell, a funny story, half of this fanvid was laying at my computer for almost a yeah actually (made it just after my Sheriarty fanvid). BUT there were some reeeeally huge issues with extracting it from my previous video editor, BUT look at me, I finally finished it. In the last day of the year. And right before the new episode :)Was created  inspired by The "Abominable Bride", my love for mystrade, rumors about Mycroft's death and pretty canonical one-sided johnlock pinning :) I'll hope you like it ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
